John Ireland
) in 'My Darling Clementine']] John Ireland (1914 - 1992). Film Deaths: *''My Darling Clementine'' (1946) [Billy Clanton]: Shot by Tim Holt while John is riding away after shooting Linda Darnell; he dies shortly after arriving at his home, and his body is shown afterwards when Tim comes to arrest him (historically, Clanton was killed in the Ok Corral shootout). *''I Shot Jesse James'' (1949) [Bob Ford]: Mortally shot with a shotgun in a showdown with Preston Foster. (he dies after confessing his sorrow for killing Reed Hadley.) *''Vengeance Valley'' (1951) [Hub Fasken]: Shot in the back by members of a posse as John tries to ride away. Shown from a distance. *''The Good Die Young'' (1954) [Eddie]: Electrocuted when Laurence Harvey pushes him onto the third rail. (Thanks to Brian) *''Queen Bee'' (1955) [Judson Prentiss]: Commits suicide by deliberately driving his car into a ravine in order to kill both himself and Joan Crawford. (Thanks to Duncan) *''Gunslinger'' (1956) [Cane Miro]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Beverly Garland. *''Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957)'' [Johnny Ringo] Shot by Doc Holliday (Kirk Douglas) in the titular gunfight. (IRL, Ringo was not involved in the O.K. Corral gunfight. He was found dead of a gunshot wound to the head more than eight months later, and the official verdict was suicide.) *''Party Girl'' (1958) [Lucky Louie Canetto]: He is trying to get the top off a bottle of acid (to throw at Robert Taylor), in a building already besieged by the cops and as he pauses in front of a window he is machine gunned. (Thanks to Brian) *''Spartacus'' (1960 [Crixus]: He has a gladius stuck through him in the final battle between the slave army and the Romans. (Thanks to Brian) *''Faces In The Dark'' (1960) Hammond: Dies offscreen of a violent coughing fit which leads to a heart attack. We find out when Mai Zetterling tells his brother John Gregson. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Fall Of the Roman Empire'' (1964) [Ballomar]: Chained to a stake with his wife, Lena von Martens, and burnt to death when the dying Christopher Plummer shouts out his last command "Burn them, burn them". (Thanks to Brian) '' *I Saw What You Did'' (1965) [Steve Marak]: Shot in the back by John Crawford while he was trying to kill Andi Garrett. *''The House of Seven Corpses'' (1974) [Eric Hartman]: Crushed to death when a zombie drops a treasure chest on him. (Thanks to Michael) *''Satan's Cheerleaders'' (1977) [The Sheriff]: Stabbed in the stomach with a fence post by Jack Kruschen. *''Terror Night'' (1987) [Lance Hayward]: Plays a ghost who returns to kill the intruders on his estate. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Messenger of Death'' (1988) [Zenas Beecham]: Shot in the chest in a big shoot-out. (Thanks to Michael) TV Deaths: *'[[Gunsmoke (1955 series)|Gunsmoke: Stage Stop'']]'' (1966)''' [''Jed Coombs]: He smothers with a pillow one of his wounded gang members but is seen by his wife Anne Whitfield. He attacks her and the noise attracts Milburn Stone who threatens to shoot him if he doesn't stop. He ignores the warning so Stone kills him. (Thanks to Brian) Notable Connections: *Ex-Mr. Joanne Dru *Half-brother of Tommy Noonan Ireland, John Ireland, John Ireland, John Ireland, John Ireland, John Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by electrocution Ireland, John Category:Death scenes by falling object